


One Step Away From Worship

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan gives Aurora footrubs each night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Away From Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: foot fetish

‘Mulan, really, this isn’t necessary,’ protested Aurora.

She made a token attempt to move her foot from Mulan’s gentle but firm grasp.

‘Aurora, you are unused to walking around in the forest for days on end. And also…’

‘Don’t say it Mulan.’

‘…you are a princess.’ finished Mulan. ‘It is my duty to protect you, whether it be from thieves, monsters or sore feet.’

Aurora wouldn’t admit it, but she really did enjoy Mulan’s footrubs. It was almost ritual now; Mulan would gently wash Aurora’s feet, then apply a sweet scented cream, and then gentle massage the cream into Aurora’s skin. She would try her best to keep them from coming out, but Aurora always found herself making rather sinful sounding vocalizations whenever Mulan relieved the tension in a particular good spot.

So caught up in trying to minimise her pleasured noises, Aurora never did realise that Mulan was always red faced, but pleased to be able to elicit such addictive sounds from her princess.

And Mulan would guard even more privately just how much she longed throughout the day to touch Aurora’s feet. She always looked forward to night, when they were forced to rest and she had an excuse to worship Aurora’s feet.

How Mulan would love to kiss Aurora’s feet, and make love to them with her tongue and lips, if only she dared.


End file.
